Special Kisses
by Sirious Girl
Summary: Sirius's ponderings on how he wants a special kiss like the one James's gets from Lily. ONESHOT please R


**A/N: This is just a little something i thought up while planning for my next long fanfic. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't anything from the Harry Potter world

How come I never get special kisses? I mean sure, I, Sirius: Black Hogwarts Heartthrob and Sex God get plenty of kisses and plenty more than that, but I don't get special kisses. James's gets special kisses from Lily and I want them. I mean sure, the scene in which these special kisses arises is usually so romantic I feel like puking, but the outcome is so worth it. It usually starts with Lily and James curled up in one armchair in front of the fire, Lily snuggled up against James chest as he whispers sweet nothings like, 'I love you', 'You're so beautiful', and 'Why are you so perfect?' into her ear and strokes her hair. So, after this disgustingly cute scene (that usually makes all surrounding girls simultaneously go 'awww') goes on for about five minutes the good part comes in. The Special Kiss.

First, James will tilt Lily's chin up so that when he bends his head down a bit their lips will meet perfectly. Then Lily slowly shuts her eyes as James's lips near her own until finally they make soft contact. They pause, as though they are relishing the smoothness and cushiness of each others lips, before deepening it. Slowly, James will slide his tongue into Lily's mouth and before long they will be tightly wrapped in a passionate embrace. I know every detail of this partly from James's in-depth descriptions he gives me every night while I am trying to get my beauty sleep, and partly because I, well I study it because I want one so badly. The kisses that Lily and James's share seem so much nicer than the ones I get. I mean sure, my kisses are hott and sexy and make you want to go farther, but they don't mean anything. This is how my kisses usually go.

I'll wake up and start the daily search for some hott girl (never a Slytherin though) and once I found a satisfactory candidate I'll chat her up a bit. She, of course wants me because I am Sirius Black: Hogwarts Heartthrob and Sex God. So, instead of whispering sweet nothings to her I'll say something along the lines of, "You're pretty fucking hott." Then she'll giggle flirtatiously and widen her eyes seductively and I'll grab her hand leading her to the nearest broom closet. She'll wedge herself between me and the wall in the cramped space and we'll just begin making out. Its hott and it usually it ends in a tiny bed in the Room of Requirement, but the next day I can barely remember the girl's name. It doesn't mean anything… it's not special. So after 6 years of those not-so-special kisses I want a special one, one that I can cherish and remember.

In a moment of rare weakness for me, I confessed this to Remus. He was, as usual, no help. He told me that I should consider girls for relationships and not hook ups… and it would help if I didn't constantly refer to myself as Sirius Black: Hogwarts Heartthrob and Sex God. I was astounded by this advice, surely that can't be how you get special kisses. I mean really, I am Hogwarts heartthrob and sex God. I can't simply stop being that! What would Remus know anyway? Stupid Moony.

I asked James how he gets special kisses from Lily. He was, as usual, to lovesick to give me a straight answer. He said it's because he loves Lily and she loves him and he can feel it in her kiss. So, after this completely irrelevant comment I asked him how I can get a special kiss (of course not from Lily though.) He said that I had to find a girl to love. Love? Ha! Where can I find a girl to love anyway? All the girls around here are only good for hook- ups. It's easy for James's to say anyway, he and Lily were meant to be. Stupid lovesick Prongs.

I guess I'll just have to settle for my spur-of-the-moment make outs instead of a special kiss. Oh goody! Lily and James's have just started the special kiss foreplay!

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to review (hint hint)**


End file.
